The chocobo woman
by TisseDbulles2
Summary: Voici un remake d'une vieille fan fiction que je n'avais pas finie, certains ont du la voir sur mon vieux compte. C'est l'histoire d'une apprentie Seed complètement gogole, qui a déjà redoublée une année. Elle est loufoque et passionnée de chocobos, elle n'est jamais séparée de son fidèle Pichi son chocobo de poche. Les galbadiens n'ont qu'à bien se tenir :p
1. Prologue

_The Chocobo woman _

**Note:** je me suis permit un remake d'une vieille fanfiction que j'avais nommée choco girl. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;).

**Crédit:** Les lieux, les personnages et tout ce qui fonde le jeu Final fantasy 8 appartient à Squaresoft. Seul mes personnages (Marcus , Pichi et Miss chocobo) est ma propriété.

_Prologue _

Un jour comme un autre se levait dans la prestigieuse université Balamb garden. Comme toujours, la si réputée miss chocobo était au taquet devant le stand de bretzel. Au risque de loupé la rentrée scolaire, qui dis rentrée scolaire, dis raté le briefing pour capturé une GF... A vrai dire Miss choco en avait déjà une, sur son épaule était perché un petit oisillons, un bébé chocobo. Tout le monde ici l'appellais Miss chocobo, pour son adoration envers les petites bêtes a plumes, mais aussi à cause de sa tignasse blonde.

**" Hey, toujours pas de bretzel ? "** s'exclama un blondinet au cheveux en piques. La vendeuse secoua la tête négativement, l'air désolée. " comment ça ce fais qu'il y 'en est plus avant l'heure de l'ouverture ?"

La femme répondit calmement, espérant que la furie ce calme.

**" Le comité a exigé que les bretzels leur sois remis avant l'ouverture."**

Seifer ! Quel toupet, non mais il se prennait pour qui celui-là ? Avec ses airs de grand bad boy. Zell soupira les épaules avachies vers l'avant, ce qu'il aurait voulut avoir un bretzel ça rentrée était gâchée. La salle autour d'eux commença a s'animer, les étudiants virent par petit pack prendre leur petit déjeuner, certains connaissant le goûrmand le taquinèrent. La blonde regarda la scène d'un air déçue, elle aussi aurait voulut un bretzel. Elle commanda finalement un petit pains raison et un petit chocolat.

**" Salut miss chocobo !"**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés approcha d'elle et lui fit les bises.

**" Alors prête pour la rentrée ? "**

**" Salut Marcus ! Oui ! Mais j'aurais sans doute un peu d'avance grace a Pichi !"**

L'oiseau ronfla en guise de réponse, endormi comme un roi sur les cheveux de la fille.

**" Les animaux sont interdis tu devrais être au courrant " lança une voix froide derrière elle, en se tournant elle vit le trio infernal.**

**" Laisse la tranquille ... C'est une GF pas un animal."**

Seifer fit une moue glaciale, puis approcha son visage lentement de la jeune fille.

**" Un conseil, vire cette bestiole, si tu ne tient pas a passé devant le conseil de discipline, pour tricherie ! votre vie et vos études sont entre mes mains. Cafards !"**

Rajin et Funjin ricanèrent, les yeux brillants de malices et de cruauté. Miss chocobo les acheva en faisant un sourire débile.

**" Vous êtes qui au juste ? "**

Bien sûr, elle n'avais pas écouté, buvant sur place son chocolat, une moustache bien visible sur ses lèvres. Seifer fit des yeux de poissons rouge et devint d'ailleurs aussi rouge qu'une tomate, de rage. Un sacré combot d'ailleurs une tomate enragé et un poisson rouge débile.

**" Espèce de ! Tu ne m'écoutait même pas ?!"**

Ding ding ding l'homme fut coupé par une sonnerie mélodieuse qui annonçait le début des cours, rageux, il lança un regard plein de mépris a la blondinette et à son ami au cheveux argentés.

**" Si je suis en retard, vous me le paierez !"**


	2. Chapitre 1: Mauvaise graine

**Chapitre 1: Mauvaise graine **

Note de l'auteur: J'ai eu envie de continuer cette fic et de faire autre chose qu'écrire des choses déprimante. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer cette fanfics humoristique ? Voilà ce qu'était mon idée en me réveillant ce matin. J'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir à lire ma fanfiction que moi pour l'écrire.

**Crédit:** La BGU, les lieux, Final fantasy 8 et ses personnages (Seifer, Quistis, Squall, Zell, selphie, etc...) appartiennent à Squaresoft seul mes personnages et ma fic est ma propriété: (Miss chocobo, Pichi, etc...) 

La première heure de cours avait été longue, ennuyeuse ... Vraiment enuyeuse. Miss chocobo soupira longuement, ses paupières étaient lourde elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les propos prononcer par leur professeur. ça lui apprendra a avoir englouti de nombreuses sucreries ayant peu dormie le sucre plus la fatigue provoque des baisses de tension c'est connu. Et comme la jeune femme n'était pas normale d'après les autres, elle songeait à croqué un piment chocobark a pleine dent, elle mélangeait souvent le sucré salé, ou mangeait des légumes destiné au chocobos. Oui, elle était très ... Bizarre. Son voisin de siège lui flanqua un coup de coude dans le bras pour la réveiller alors qu'elle bavait comme une débile mentale abordant un regard aussi expressif qu'un bogomile. Toute la classe avait le regard rivé sur elle, ainsi que son professeur.

**" Ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas Miss ? Vous vous moquez de votre réussite à l'examen Seed ? Vous voulez redoubler encore une fois ?"**

La jeune femme cligna des yeux bêtement, le temps que l'information lui monte au cerveau elle hocha de manière débile la tête, alors que son subconscient lui soufflait de secouer la tête. La réaction des élèves ne se fit pas attendre, tout le monde éclata de rire. La professeur devint rouge de colère avant de traverser les allées entre les pupitres pour aller voir le phénomène paranormal de plus prêt, personne jusqu'à présent ne l'avait tournée au ridicule de la sorte. Mais alors qu'elle s'approcha, une touffe digne d'un plumeau antistatique émergea de la grosse chevelure emêlée de la jeune femme crâchant un KWAAAA. Le professeur fit un pas en arrière de surprise puis hurla:

**" HAAAAAAAAAAA! " **

**" KWAAAAAAAAAA"**

Les élèves étaient mort de rire, au sens propre du therme, mais peu de temps après l'échange de Kwaaa et de Haaa des deux individus, Quistis vint frapper à la porte puis l'entrouvrit laissant passer sa tête dans lentrebaillure de la porte.

**" Quel sont ces hurlements ? "**

Elle lança un regard inquisiteur sur l'assemblée semblant être tout droit sortie d'un cirque. Que les nécromanciens lui donnent un coup de pied au cul si elle ment, mais si ça serait ça classe aucun laisser aller de ce genre n'aurait lieux sous peine de lourdes sanction, bon sang ils étaient en période d'examens.

**" QUOI ?! qu'est ce que tu dis Quistis ? "**

**" KWAAAA !"**

Les hurlements du mini chocobo dans les oreilles de la prof l'avaient rendue sourde, ses tympans bourdonnaient. Quistis fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait comment sa collègue pouvait permettre qu'une élève emmène un chocobo en classe. Finalement, elle préféra ne pas poser la question, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa classe sans surveillance pas le jour de prépa pour l'examen SEED.

**" Nan, laisse tomber je veux même pas savoir le pourquoi du comment de la situation, mais faites moins de bruit. Les gens sérieux étudient à coté..." **

Alors qu'elle refermait doucement la porte, on pu entendre un Seifer bougon balancer un :

**" Je vous collerais tous au conseil de discipline moi, vous allez voir !?"**


	3. Chapitre 2: Un départ mouvementé

**Chapitre 2: Un départ mouvementé **

Les derniers jours n'avaient pas été favorables pour Miss chocobo, ses camarades de classe la voyaient déjà renvoyée ou redoubler une fois de plus. Elle n'était rester cette année à la BGU car Cid avait pris pitié d'elle d'après les rumeurs, cela dis avec la pression du conseil de discipline récément les autres doutaient qu'elle aurait une seconde chance. Seifer l'avait dans le colimateur, il faisait tout pour qu'elle ne puisse garder son chocobo par la même occasion tout en essayant de la faire renvoyer. Cela dit, même si le professeur de la classe de Miss chocobo était désespérée de son cas, elle avait fait en sorte de contrecarré les plan de Seifer avec l'aide de Quistis. Après tout, la jeune femme avait raison sa GF n'étaient pas un simple chocobo, le faite qu'elle arrive à contenir une chimère invoquée prouvait qu'elle avait un talent dissimulé. Car ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun invoqué une GF était risqué, elles consommaient les souvenirs des invoqueurs. De ce faite les Seed eux même évitaient de trop les appelés. Comment faisait-elle ? Certaines langue de vipère disaient que c'était parce qu'elle ne possédait pas de cerveau, peut-être qu'elle avait invoqué un jour sa GF et qu'elle avait oubliée de la rappeler ? Peut-être que sa chimère était aussi débile qu'elle ne l'était ? Peut-être qu'elle ne craignait pas de perdre quelque chose qu'elle ne possédait pas ? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un 'vulgaire' chocobo et que la jeune femme était persuader que c'était une GF. Les mauvaises langues avaient beau parlé dans son dos, elle possédait un talent que les autres n'avaient pas. Quoi qu'il en sois la mission de Dolet approchait à grand pas. Que ça plaise ou non aux autres élèves, Miss chocobo serait de la mission. Autant vous dire que les autres n'étaient pas très ravis.

" Dépèche toi Pichi, on vas être en retard à Balamb city "

" Kwoaaa " râla l'oiseau endormit sur l'oreiller du lit de Miss chocobo.

Il lui tourna simplement le dos, en ébourrifant ses plumes l'air bougon tel le ferait un chat mal luné. Il avait un sale caractère le piaf et même si il était plus clément avec sa maitresse, les autres élèves qui osaient vouloir le caresser ou le chasser faisaient la douloureuse expérience avec son bec qui malgré sa taille faisait très mal. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle même n'était pas en état pour la mission, elle n'aurait pas du manger autant de choses sucrée ce matin. Elle avait voulut manger un bretzel pour évité l'état latent qu'elle subissait actuellement ... C'était sans compter tout les autres candidats qui c'étaient levés plus tôt qu'elle. Tout comme elle un certain fan des Breztzel Zell Dintch avait aussi été un lève tard, du coup les deux retardataire avaient du se contenté de petits pains au chocolats. Comme je l'ai dis dans le précédent chapitre le sucre a un effet latent sur le cerveau de la blonde, blonde qui a tendance a avoir les cheveux qui changent de couleur selon ce qu'elle mange tout comme Pichi sa GF, cela fait partie du pacte ils sont liés en quelques sorte.

La blonde était désormais brune, ne laissa pas le loisir à son compagnon a plume de bouder. Elle avait besoin de son aide après tout, il était obligatoire d'avoir une GF lors de l'examen sous peine d'être renvoyé. La jeune femme avait beau être lente d'esprit, elle était consciente de cela. Elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son coté. Après tout elle voulait faire plaisir à sa professeur qui semblait être désespérée à son sujet, ainsi elle pourra voir qu'il n'est pas vain d'espérer voir la Miss chocobo habiller du magnifique uniforme Seed tant convoité par tout les candidats. Oui même notre Miss en a rêver toute l'année. Shu, qui n'est d'autre que son professeur lui a souvent dit de s'entrainer au lieux de rêver dans sa classe au sens propre du therme, en ayant marre de la voire la tête encastrée dans son pupitre ronflant aussi fort qu'un Ifrit hivernant. La jeune femme avait dont exercer ses talents magiques à la serre ces derniers jours, elle était donc prête. Si seulement elle n'avait pas bu autant de cafés et manger de délicieux petits pains au chocolat, un moment de faiblesse ...

**" Ne fait pas cette tête, c'est un jour important pour nous les éternel redoublant. Aller vient !"**

Miss chocobo attrapa son volatile qui fit un **POUIC** sonore de surprise puis elle le fourra dans ses longs cheveux. Elle se hâta vers les garages où l'attendait son groupe, oh elle n'avait qu'une demi heure de retard. L'équipe de Quistis était également en retard, surprennant de la part de Miss trèpes qui étaient une instructice respectueuse des horaires. Le faite qu'ils ne soient pas totalement les derniers rassura le petit groupe qui composait les candidats de la classe de Shu. Marcus n'était pas présent, il avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute. La jeune femme craignait d'être mise à l'écart du groupe qui comptait bien la laisser en plan.

**" Bien allons-y " **dit Shu

Le petit groupe se hâta de monter dans le véhicule qui parti pour Balamb city. Alors que les élèves modèles écoutaient Shu, Miss chocobo ronflait à gorge déployée, cuvant tel une alcoolique les petits pains au chocolat.

**" AIE ! "** se plaignit un élève, il venait de se faire pincer par le chocobo miniature qui avait besoin de se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un. Il falait qu'il se venge sur quelqu'un, cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

**" MISS CHOCO RAPPEL TON PIAF, AIE !"**

**" NOOOOON PAS MOI, je conduit !"**

**" Calmez vous ! Où j'en prend un pour taper sur l'autre"** cria une Shu presque hystérique

**" KWOAAAA !"**

La voiture arriva tant bien que mal à destination, en zigzaguant. Les habitants de Balamb ce demandaient avec dépit si ce groupe avait bu avant de venir, se disant que les candidats de cette année étaient bien déplorables.


End file.
